The Sleepover
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: "First of all, it's not even supposed to be a sleepover in the first place..." Gray x Natsu (Gratsu) Yaoi


**Title: Sleep Over**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gray's foul language. Someone may be OOC.**

 **Pairing: Gray x Natsu (Gratsu)**

 **Discalimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the charactors.**

 **Author's Notes: This is my first Gratsu fanfiction so I'm starting off a little light. Also, please don't complain about random stuff like "I don't like their positions." or, "Ew they don't like each other like that." That's what fanfiction is for. Plus there may be bad mouthing of Lucy by Gray but I do not think of her in a mean way. She's awesome!ˆˆ I put up the OOC warning because I'm paranoid, so enjoy!**

* * *

Gray was not exactly in his best mood, throughout the day in fact. He went to the guild, fought Natsu, did a mission, chatted a bit, fought Natsu, the usual. Only when it was time he decided to go home that his mood went into a huge downfall. Mainly because the same person he fought in the guild was sitting on his couch with a his usual big, stupid grin. It irked him slightly that the teen had the audacity to look all comfortable in his seat as if he lives with him or something. Even if that part annoyed him, his heart fluttered at the fact that Natsu came to his home instead of Lucy's, which has been a while since they have. _Ha! Suck on that you celestial spirit summoning bitch!_ Natsu greeted him with that usual smile so big that his cheeks became rosy a bit. Cute in fac-

He ignored the weird look he got when he hit his head on the wall a couple times. There. Now that his mind is behaving, he turned his head back at the person on his couch with a glare. Or, at least as much as he could muster at the one who was defeating him with that simple grin.

"Why the hell are you in my house, Natsu? I could have sworn I left first."

"Not fast enough apparently. You know how long I waited?" The other said while laying on the couch and propping his head on his hands. His heart gave a jump when Natsu had said that he _waited_ for him but his scowl worsened.

"Idiot, I wasn't fast enough because I didn't expect anyone to break into my house! How did you even get in?" Natsu pointed at the open window near the kitchen and Gray mentally made a note to seal all possible entrances. With that being said...

"H-hey! What are doing!?" Natsu exclaimed when he was picked up and walked to the front door.

"Throwing you out." ' _Literally'._

"B-but I was comfortable on the couch."

"You're an uninvited guest. Get out already." Gray opened the door and a blast of wind came full force. Both boys' mouths dropped at the sight of a heavy thunderstorm. Trees looked ready to break off from the wind, everything was drenched, and the lightning in the sky along with the thunder claps were horrific. Gray slowly looked at Natsu, who couldn't take his eyes off the sight with shaky, cobalt pupils from having to be thrown in harsh conditions. Okay, Gray was an ass to Natsu all the time, even the other way around but the ice mage could not find it in his heart to have his rival/friend out there. His heart tugged at the slight fearful expression from the fire mage. Which means Natsu could stay after all. Curses.

"Alright fine... you can stay- but! Once this storm clears up, you'll be out, first thing." Gray set the other down, who looked up with huge, sparkling eyes.

"Thanks! Finally, you're useful for something!" That comment almost made Gray really kick him out, but the adorable bright expression said otherwi-

*bang* *bang* *bang*

"G-Gray!?"

* * *

The ice mage sighed and looked back from cooking dinner. Natsu was not destroying anything yet but instead, was watching t.v. Who knew when the loud mouth could actually have moments when he is quiet? At least he was not being annoyed to death as much as he had anticipated. He turned back around after his twentieth check up(hey, a guy's gotta be careful)and sighed again.

"Hey, flame brain. Dinner's ready."

It did not even take a second for Natsu to already be at the dinning table. 'Like a kid...' Gray mentally thought which annoyed him since Natsu is 16(though he and Gray should be already in their twenties)and set the plates down.

"There is more if you want, but don't eat the whole house down."

"Aye!"

At that statement, Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Where is that cat anyway?" Natsu shrugged and took another enormous bite. That Exceed must be home or getting drenched. Whatever, it was not Gray's problem since he and the cat do not get on good terms anyway. Or so he is the only one that feels this way. Natsu was done eating in minutes and was already on his second plate. It actually pleased the ice mage that the other was not complaining about his cooking. He could picture this as an everyday thing. Natsu with that cute, pleased expression on his face as he happily eats his meals and...

Oh that spot on the table looks spacious enough.

*bang* *bang* *bang*

* * *

After washing the many dishes the dragon slayer produced(he ran away at the sight before he could say anything), Gray went back in the living room to find him watching the same show with interest. He did not think Natsu was the type to watch soap operas instead of cartoons and he held back a laugh. Watching something for mature audience is just ridiculous when it comes to the pinkette and his childish demeanor.

"Gray?"

"What is it?"

" Why did you even record this crap?"

"..."

Natsu laughed as the other tried to come up with ways to deny that he does not watch it but he is the only one that lives here. Gray mustered up the best defiant look he could give. It is none of his business anyway! Everyone knows how Gray is when it comes to guests in his house. It was a while when the raven haired teen growled and turned off the t.v. before lifting Natsu back in his arm. He did not know why he always picked up the other so much, but it was meant to be intimidating of course. He carried Natsu all the way to his room before dropping him on his bed and crossing his arms.

"Don't tell a soul about that. After you shower and change, you're going straight to bed." He could not trust the dragon slayer up and about at this time of the night, especially in his own house.

"Aw what? I'm not tired yet!"

"My house, my rules. Be grateful that I'm giving you my clothes to wear." Natsu pouted and sprawled himself on the bed, his large, sparkling eyes begging the twitching teen. Stupid Natsu and his nerve-wrecking puppy eyes. Must... not... looooose...

Gray glare regretfully softened and he groaned while rubbing the temple of his forehead.

"Che. Fine, just stop looking so stupid. You're killing my brain cells." Once again, as energetic as ever, Natsu hopped off the bed and into the bathroom. Gray was going to question the other on where he was going to find and use a rag and a towel somehow but just decided to find clothes that would fit him. Well, now there is another problem. What clothes should he give him?: They all don't fit! Natsu was shorter by a couple inches so the shirts and pants he looked at were instantly ruled out. He had never noticed how baggy some of his clothes could be when comparing it to Natsu. It's actually kind of cute that Natsu can't fit his clo-

...

*bang* *bang* *bang*

Natsu looked up from shampooing his hair.

Again?

...

It was a while when he finally found something that would be appropriate enough to sleep in. Gray found a long sleeve shirt(it tends to get cold in his house knowing how Natsu complains all the time) and his boxers(what else was there?) and folded them on the bed. When it will be time to sleep, he had to think of where to let his rival/friend sleep. Not on his bed that's for sure. He did not have a spare futon or enough blankets to cover the ground since again, he is not used to having guests. The couch is an ideal place but Gray did not know whether he could trust Natsu with being by himself at night. He huffed and sat down on the edge of the bed in thought. Who knew he had to think this much with just roofing with Natsu for a while? It seemed so suddenly that he now has another person living with him. Not the he minds or anything...

The sheets under the ice mage's hand frosted slightly. He did mind, in fact, that his brain was always trying to think of mushy stuff about Natsu, his rival that is indeed a male. He's not... gay, but is he for thinking that the fire mage is cute and all? A migraine started to form and Gray decided maybe he should not be focusing on such a topic like that. The sound of the bathroom door opened and he looked up to find his own towel wrapped loosely around Natsu's waist. His own towel covering the other's-

"Hey, you got my clothes?" Natsu asked while walking up towards the ice mage who was going through a million thoughts in his head. He got a response, which was clothes being shoved into his arms and Gray hastily taking off his own shirt. The room was beginning to become too warm for the raven's liking. "Hey! Don't strip in front of me idiot!"

"We're both men. Suck it up." Gray simply countered while working on his pants. Natsu frowned but finally decided to just go along with it. That's right, it's just two guys stripping/changing in the same room behind a locked door. Totally normal! Gray grabbed his towel from the bed, secretly catching a whiff, and put it around his waist while turning around to see Natsu struggle with the sleeves.

"Stupid huge thing..." His heart gave the biggest tug ever at the sight of Natsu trying to roll up a sleeved with a covered hand before glaring up at his staring friend. "Don't just stare at me, help me out already!"

"Nah, suffer instead." Gray simply said while walking past the other mage. Really, he wanted to treasure the fact that Natsu is wearing his own baggy clothes to sleep in because of the thunderstorm. The temptation is nearly making him go insane, especially when the shirt slid down on one shoulder, exposing light-tan smooth skin. Gray walked in and closed the bathroom door. He hated the fact that Natsu could make him fall apart so easily at the most innocent gestures. That's his rival dammit!

...

Natsu huffed and gave up with rolling up his sleeves before eyeing a game system near Gray's t.v. His eyes twinkled with energy and he zoomed onto the floor while picking up a controller and browsed through games. Gray had some pretty neat games that he could borrow for a while(steal and keep forever) in the pile and chose a random fighting game. His mouth hung open a little in awe as he played the game, switching through others often and getting the same reaction. Yep, he was definitely coming back to Gray's. Lucy does not have this kind of entertainment at her apartment for whenever he broke in to wait for her. He had not noticed Gray walking in while only dressed in boxers, his usual clothing.

The other was a little miffed that Natsu is playing his games without asking but the way that the fire mage was so drawn to it made him sigh mentally. Despite being known for being an ass to the dragon slayer(again), he could not pull himself from taking away Natsu's only source of fun. Besides, it only made him feel more smug knowing the fact that Natsu is having a better time in his house than Lucy's. Since he was not going to go to sleep for a while...

"Natsu." The said teen jumped and looked up with a guilty look.

"O-oh Gray..."

"... Hand me the other controller." Natsu looked confused before grinning and tossing the other controller to Gray, who sat down. "Also I know what you're thinking."

"Huh? What?"

"Don't even think of stealing a game."

"... I would never think that..."

...

The two had the time of their lives trying to beat each other in Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat. They ended up with a tie and Gray finally noticed the time. It was probably best to go to bed now.

"What? But I'm not tired yet." Natsu complained while laying down on the ground with a disappointed look.

"It's passed eleven."

"I go to sleep way later!"

"Oh yeah? What time?"

"..." Gray lifted an eyebrow as the other thought about the question. Does this idiot even sleep at all? Then that might explain why he always catches Natsu passing out in the guild or in the forest where they usually fought. Also explaining their height differences.

"Forget it." Now he had to think where Natsu would sleep. Gray did not want to miss out on sleeping in his comfortable warm bed, especially with a storm like this and dealing with a stressful Natsu of course. Where should he-

"Wow Gray! Your bed is bouncy!" A tick mark formed and he turned around from his deep thinking.

"Hey! Get off, you're not sleeping there!"

"Too late~" Natsu laid eagle-spread on the bed while snuggling the ice mage's pillow. Gray felt his left eye twitch and he walked up with an irritated look.

"I'm not going to say it again."

"Good."

" ... If you don't get up by the count of three I'm kicking you out in the rain." Gray bluffed and he expected the other to be defiant and start messing with him, but he did not expect Natsu to hop out the bed as if it was ice cold.

"A-aye." Natsu listened to him. Is the world coming to an end?

The sound of thunder nearly shook the two.

Er... that was convincing enough.

"Sleep on the floor. You can use mine and the extra blankets." Gray said while flopping down on his bed where the other had previously laid. Natsu pouted at the comfortable-looking individual.

"Che. Cruel."

"So I've been told."

After minutes of getting ready for bed, Natsu shut off the lights and laid down on his make-shift bed but the storm continued strong, making them lose every minute of sleeping. Gray could not figure out a way to sleep without the thunder claps and harsh patter of heavy rain drops against his window, or the whole house in general. More minutes passed and he heard Natsu soundly sleeping. He felt a bit jealous that the pinky could go to sleep despite all the noise and, as usual, taking this as a challenge, Gray closed his eyes and forced himself to clear his mind and block the sounds as much as possible.

It worked. Until...

...

The night continued on and hours passed when was Gray was waken up again. Cursing the storm once more, he exhaled tiredly and planned to just get up and take some sleeping pills when he felt a shift of movement under his covers. His heart stopped for a second and his wide-open eyes quickly looked down despite the darkness and he slowly lifted the covers. He had expected some animal or object that came on it's own(weird suggestions enough)but never had he thought that Natsu would be the one sleeping next to him, apparently unaware of his actions.

 _In the same bed._

He became flustered while a million thoughts ran through his head. Why is the flame-brain sleeping in the same bed as him!? Better yet, how did he manage to get in without waking him up? Sure, it was comfortable, but it should not be so comfortable that Natsu would go out-of-character to get in the bed with his enemy in it! Just looking at Natsu curled up at his side with a serene look was just too much. The dragon slayer shifted a bit and Gray slowly laid back down, his eyes still watching the sleeping boy. Did the other mage not see what he was doing to him? Even though he is oblivious to his actions... This made Gray secretly smile and put an arm around Natsu, who moved to press closer against him, resting his head on the broad chest. Well, that didn't matter since he has the cute fire mage in his arms.

Yes he admits it but he was too tired to get up and bang his head against the wall.

His eyes drifted to the pink, parted lips breathing in air gently. Someone as crazy and energetic like Natsu sleeping peacefully was sort of strange. Not that he minded this moment of silence from him for once. And since he is deep in his sleep at the moment, maybe... Gray lowered his eyes and leaned down with his head near the Natsu's. Just this once he'll do the embarrassingly unthinkable without Natsu knowing. Maybe if he just does it this once, his weird thoughts of his rival would finally go away. _Maybe..._

Finally closing his eyes after thinking of his options and results, he closed the distance between their heads.

"...Mm?"

"Mm!?"

Quickly moving away, Gray was dumbfounded to find Natsu equally staring at him in a stumped manner. Gray could not believe that he had actually got caught basically molesting his friend in his sleep and Natsu could not believe that Gray was actually molesting him in his sleep.

"Wh-wh-what did you do that for!?" Natsu nearly screamed as his face heated.

"I-I dunno! I was half-alseep!"

"You look pretty awake to me!"

"Well now I am since you're screaming!"

"I am not, you're the one screaming!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

Both makes were panting and trying to calm down when Natsu slowly furrowed his eyebrows.

"How did I... get in here? God dammit Gray, you pervert! Did you drag me in here!?"

"What kind of sick joke is that!? You came in on your own!"

"Like I would go to bed with a stripper!"

"Yeah, well-! Wait... do you hear that?" Natsu frowned at Gray's suddenly serious expression.

"Hear what?" The ice Mage jolted out of bed and looked through the window with a triumphant expression.

"It's not raining anymore. Which means..." He looked at Natsu, who sweated and nervously fiddled with the sheets.

"Ehe... You uh... You were kidding when you said I'd leave first thing, right?"

* * *

 **So how is it? Pretty good? Bad? Suggested improvements? Leave that all in a review then favorite or follow, and maybe I'll get the second chapter up as soon as possible if it looks like the ending was a bit too short. (It was...)**


End file.
